


Oh, Bollocks

by Zephyrcove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrcove/pseuds/Zephyrcove
Summary: A collection of jily one-shots I wrote ages ago and put up on ff.net. I'm re-vamping them and posting here! Based off a set of one line prompts I found on tumblr circa 2015 :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Are you flirting with me?

_ "Are you flirting with me?” _

* * *

I stalked down the hall, lugging my book-heavy bag and hurrying to the library. I’d gotten a pretty big head start from the Great Hall, so I should be able to make it there before he-

“Evans!” 

_ Bollocks.  _

I whirled around to find James Potter standing facing me, a ways down the hall. He ran forward to greet me. 

“Lily, may I just say you are looking brilliant today,” he said, his signature grin spreading cheekily across his face. I rolled my eyes and turned around, once again heading towards the library.

“Ah, feeling a little snippy today are we?” he continued, jogging a bit to catch up with me. He fell in step beside me and I flipped my hair over to my right shoulder so as to make a curtain and block him. I heard him chuckle as he stepped behind me and crossed over to my left. I sighed as we reached the library and stepped in, still ignoring him, making my way to my usual table in the corner and plunking my bookbag down on the table. As I sat down and pulled out my Transfiguration homework, I saw him fall into the chair across from me. 

“What are you working on then?” he asked.

“Transfiguration, if you must know,” I replied curtly and without looking up.

“You know, I could teach you a little about Transfiguration back in my dorm if-” I watched as his tongue swelled up as a result of the silent hex I had sent with a flick of my wrist. 

“If you say one more disgusting thing, I will freeze your family jewels, break them off and mail them to you along with a bloody howler that says ‘I am a pig-headed imbecile.’ Do you understand?” He just smiled the best he could around his oversized tongue and folded his hands.

I picked up my quill again and continued writing. The blubbering James remained seated across from me as his tongue de-swelled. As soon as it had, he picked up again with his cheery banter.

“Christ Evans, are you flirting with me? Because that was by far the most interesting way any girl has asked to touch my jewels,” he replied, the smirk on his face showing how proud he was of that line. I glared at him and began packing up my things. There was no way I would get any work done with this idiot around. I grabbed my bag and stood to leave and he followed me with his hands in his pockets and that  _ stupid _ smirk still on his face. 

“Hey Evans,” he called and I begrudgingly turned around. “Go out with me?”

I stared at him incredulously before replying, “Under no circumstances.”

With that, I turned on my heel and continued off down the hall, trying to ignore the still smirking James that I had left standing stupidly in the door of the library.


	2. Don’t make it into a big deal.

_ "Don’t make it into a big deal." _

* * *

The thunder crash for the thousandth time that night and James promptly rolled over, shoving his head under his pillow and groaning. After another ten more minutes of that, he decided sleep was far from sight for him, and he stood to go for a walk. Slipping on his robe, he shuffled out of his dorm and headed down the stairs to the Heads’ common room, yawning and running his fingers absentmindedly along the textured ridges of the wall. As he neared the room though, he paused, listening to the slight sniffling sound coming from the room. He quietly moved down the rest of the stairs and into the common room, glancing around for the only other resident of the dormitory.

Sure enough, there she was. 

Curled up on the couch and pressing her face into a musty throw pillow, her scarlet hair billowing out around her; Lily Evans was sobbing. 

He stood still for a minute unsure how to proceed, listening to her panicked heaves, before snapping to his senses and approaching her. 

Lowering himself onto the cushion beside her, he cleared his throat gently and tentatively reached out to touch her hair. She looked up lightning fast and stared at him for a minute before turning away and reaching up to wipe away her tears. 

“Potter,” she muttered.

“Hey,” he responded. She was wiping away her smudged mascara when another bolt of lightning flashed outside the window and the rumble of another clap of thunder was heard. Lily was immediately reduced to a shivering, sobbing mess again. 

_ A really pretty shivering, sobbing mess _ , James thought, but a mess nonetheless. Lily crumpled into him as more thunder sounded and the cogs in his mind, cobwebbed by fatigue and weariness, began to piece things together. When there was what seemed to be a break in the storm, James spoke softly.

“So you’re afraid of thunder, huh?” he said trying his damndest to morph his usual mocking tone into a more comforting one. She pulled away from him and tucked her knees to her chest, her face hardening.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t make it into a big deal. The head girl has a flaw. Whoopdee bloody doo.”

“Lily I wasn’t going to tease you. I know what it’s like to be afraid of something. I myself have fallen victim to  epistemophobia over the years,” he said, a slight smile creeping across his face as he attempted a joke.

“Fear of knowledge?” she questioned, turning toward him, her right eyebrow heavily quirked.

“Oh yes, I’m afraid that’s why I’ve had to depend so heavily on you and Remus. Sirius has got it too, what a shame. It’s why we’re truant so often as well. But you can’t really blame us for avoiding the thing that terrifies us: class.” His reply was said with mock seriousness and they held eye contact until Lily rolled her eyes and relaxed into the couch again. 

“You arse.”

James smiled and reclined as she launched into a lecture on the importance of education and knowledge. He half-listened to her and his smile widened every time a rumble of thunder could be heard outside, because she didn’t even notice it. The lecture was distracting her well enough from the storm outside, and James could certainly handle a talking-to if it meant saving Lily from her phobia. The two of them stayed there on the sofa, their shoulders brushing, for the duration of the thunder, Lily nagging and James listening. When they awoke there in the morning, arms intertwined, neither of them said anything but both walked away with rosy cheeks and much to think about.


	3. I need this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because I'm a sucker for a good muggle cigarette on the astronomy tower trope...

_ “I need this.” _

* * *

Lily Evans was not a smoker. 

She just  _ occasionally _ needed a break from the on-going stress of Hogwarts, and so she had the  _ occasional _ cigarette. And  _ ‘occasionally’ _ just happened to loosely translate to 2 or 3 times a week.

This particular day had not been a great one. It had started off with a mangy Hogwarts owl dropping a horrendous letter from Petunia right into her eggs, and had continued with three in-class essays and exams in both Potions and Transfiguration. Not to mention the fact that Potter hadn’t left her alone all day. So, here she was; 17 years old, Head Girl, “Perfect Student”, standing at the edge of the Astronomy Tower, smoking in shame. 

She pulled out the box of cigarettes that lived in the pocket of her school robes and stuck one between her teeth. She pulled the muggle lighter from deep within the same pocket and raised it to her mouth. With a click, the cigarette was lit and with one puff, she instantly began to relax. She remained there on the Astronomy Tower in silence, breathing in the smoke and watching it spiral away into the night air as she exhaled. When her cigarette had smoldered to a finish, she stood leaning against the railing for a moment. She fought herself off of the prospect of another smoke, desperately reminding herself of her supposed reputation. Finally, she gave in. She reached back into her bag and retrieved the lighter and another cigarette. The thing was between her lips in a flash and soon after the flame of the lighter met the end of her second cigarette.

“Evans?” 

She whirled around at the voice, dropping her lighter and barely keeping the lit cig steady in her lips.

Her slender fingers reached up and plucked the cigarette from her lips before she spoke. 

“Potter.”

The Head Boy stood before her, his own fresh cig jutting out from between his teeth as a slight smirk spread across his face. He took a drag, then blew out the smoke with a smile. 

“I see we have the same problem,” he said, and she watched his hand, large and strong from his years of quidditch, lift the cigarette back to his mouth. 

“I don’t have a problem,” she countered, arching an eyebrow and crossing one arm over her chest while the lit cigarette sat precariously between the fingers of her other hand. “I just occasionally come up here for a smoke. To relax.” James looked back at her, taking a drag and enhancing the ever present smirk with his own raised brow. “I am  _ not _ a smoker.”

He sauntered towards her a few steps and bent to pick up her forgotten lighter. He flipped it between his fingers before handing it over to her. “That’s what I used to tell myself. But at least now I can freely admit it. I need this.” 

She stuffed the lighter deep into her robe pocket and looked away, rolling her eyes. “I could stop anytime I wanted. It’s just… a hobby.” She looked back at him, inhaling a pointed drag from her cig.

“So if I come up here and find you with a cig some other night...,” he put his lips to the cigarette perched between his fingers. “...it’s purely recreational,” he replied, his lips returning to the smirk.

She rolled her eyes once more and turned away, wrapping tighter in her robes and taking another puff. “Shove off, James.”

_ James? _

The use of his first name struck a chord in them both. She hardly ever called him James. Only in front of teachers and when they were on patrol. They were on a last-name basis, although it wasn’t really warranted anymore. Potter had changed significantly this year. He no longer thrived off of torturing and pranking other students, and he was responsible enough to have gotten himself the Head Boy badge. They shared a common room now and often occupied it at all hours of the night talking and laughing. Sometimes they’d even fall asleep there, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her. So why did she still put up this attitude of nonchalance? Why did she continue to disregard him, and her own feelings for him? It was like a mood swing for her, and James never knew what kind of day it was. Would she brush him off all-day and insult him, or would she be civil and friendly? 

“Oh, it’s James today is it? Whatever happened to Potter?” he taunted, the smirk creeping back onto his face.

Lily sighed heavily and leaned against his shoulder slightly. She hadn’t realized how close the two had gotten, all it took was a single step for her to be at his side. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed light circles into her opposite shoulder.

The two smoked in silence together for a few moments, observing as their two smokes wisped away and intermingled against the midnight blue of the sky. James turned his head slightly towards her so his warm, tobacco-laced breath danced across her cheeks.

“You know these things are pretty addictive. I think we could have a serious issue on our hands here,” he said nonchalantly, flicking the ashes of his cigarette expertly.

“I am  _ not _ a cigarette addict Potter,” she huffed, nestling her head further into his shoulder in defiance.

“You know, they say one way to kick a bad habit is to start up a good one,” he said cheekily, leaning in just the tiniest bit.

“Oh yeah?” she replied, lifting her head to face him with a Mona Lisa smile sneaking onto her face.

He leaned in again, so their noses brushed. “So they say.”

“What did you have in mind?” she asked cheekily, looking up at him with her piercing green eyes.

Suddenly her lips were met with James’ and they moved together in a wonderful tango. Sparks seemed to fly off of them, and the forgotten cigarettes fell to the ground. James’ hand found itself placed firmly on the small of her back and her hand cupped his cheek. She opened her mouth for breath and was met with his tongue. After a surreal amount of time the two broke apart, slightly panting breaths fogging in the cold night air. Lily ran her hand through her hair and gently bit her bottom lip. 

“So…” James said, locking his fingers together behind her waist, keeping her close.

Lily found her half-done still smoldering on the ground and stifled its fire with the toe of her shoe.

“I think this is much healthier than cigarettes,” she replied and closed the gap between them once more.


	4. You didn't have to stay.

_“You didn't have to stay.”_

* * *

The students of Hogwarts were not afraid of a little weather. They were English, goddamnit, and in addition to their allegiance to stereotypes of their nationality, the biggest Quidditch match of the school year was on. Gryffindor v. Slytherin, the age old rivalry, was a game that could never be postponed lest the faculty be met with an uprising. So, despite the sheets of rain falling diagonally from the grey clouded sky and winds so strong Flitwick’s toupe was nearly lost, the intense match had been allowed and was in full swing.

James of course had no care for the inclement weather; having worked to lead his team to a place where they would absolutely obliterate Slytherin, he was not about to let “a light sprinkle” ruin his chance to triumph over the subpar house. ( _“James, it’s pouring rain. Do you need your eyes checked again?”_ Remus had jabbed that morning over breakfast). He soared through the rainfall, dark hair plastered to his forehead in a mix of hard-earned perspiration and crisp spring rain. His no-mist spectacles (a Marauders invention for playing in unsuitable conditions such as today) guarded his eyes and let him scan the field for his players and the quaffle, with McKinnon and the snitch also dancing in the back of his strategic thoughts. The field was full of action, dulled by the sleet and wind, but he shook it out of his mind and focused in on his next play. 

Slytherin’s Keeper Avery was distracted by action at the Gryffindor goal hoops, which James paid little attention to as Frank was a phenomenal keeper, and so he took the opportunity to call on his fellow chasers to execute a Parkin’s Pincer. He whistled the command and Emmeline Vance appeared beside him. Fabian Prewett, who had just caught the quaffle, intercepting Jernigan and Watkins pass, also darted past him, giving a confident grin. James gave Vance a nod before they peeled off into the rainy haze to attack from three sides. As they sped into the three pronged play, Farley whipped past him on the right, her green robes fluttering ominously. Avery was suddenly met in the scoring zone by all three Gryffindor chasers and on instinct he guarded James, assuming he had the quaffle, allowing Emmeline to guard Fabian as he chucked the quaffle through the hoop. Cheers erupted from the red and gold stands, but through the fog the majority of Hogwarts failed to see that Avery was still barreling towards James, furious that their play had been successful. James himself, caught up in the rousing success of his chasing team, did not see the hulking Keeper until he was actively blagging his broom. Avery’s hand wrapped around the end of James’ Nimbus and yanked down, throwing the Gryffindor captain from the broom and sending him plummeting towards the ground. As he fell, his head smacked Macmillan’s boot, protruding obviously from the beater’s green robes, and the last thing he heard was Sirius screaming, “Bloody Hell! Blatching AND Blagging, Hooch! Call it!”

* * *

Lily pretended very hard to not enjoy Quidditch. She rolled her eyes each time Marlene and Emmeline headed off to practice, scoffed as Potter tossed that ridiculous snitch around (he wasn’t even a _Seeker_ for Merlin’s sake), and in the stands she always attempted an air of disinterest, displaying very minimal knowledge of the game. In truth though, she loved the sport. It reminded her of the intense European football matches she’d gone to with her father as a child: the raging crowds, the intricate passes, the energetic announcer keying everyone else into the action. And in her quest to support Marls and Emmy, who’d made the Gryffindor house team in 3rd year, she’d taken it upon herself to learn all the rules and regulations of the sport. Several times she’d had to bite her tongue as Black discussed a play’s legality, knowing very well the intricacies of the rulebook but not allowing herself to blow her facade of indifference and correct him. Her friends, who were not so oblivious to her vast athletic knowledge having seen her read the entirety of “Quidditch Through the Ages”, would speculate that her attitude toward Quidditch had something to do with their house’s stud of a captain ( _“Really Lily, you ought to just bite the bullet and admit that you love it. We know a certain_ _someone_ _who would just about die if he heard you mention the Hawkshead Attacking Formation…”_ ) She laughed them off and tried very hard not to think of her former adversary’s sculpted upper body shining with post-practice sweat. 

She trudged out here in the freezing rain with Remus, Peter, Mary, and Alice, the other non-players of the 7th years, to observe their friends in the sport she secretly loved. However much she loved the sport though, she refused to believe it made any sense to allow a match to be played in such atrocious weather. Alice had to drag her out of Gryffindor tower and Mary was still convincing her of the benefits of going out in the hellish downpour as they found their seats in the Gryffindor bleachers. Although they could hardly see the players through the sideways rain, the action of the game and the energy of the crowd, amped up to support the intense rivalry, were undeniable, and soon she was cracking a smile and following the teams’ plays as the crowds chanted raucously around her. 

She watched Prewett intercept the quaffle and join Emmeline in darting toward Potter and the Slytherin goal posts, and couldn’t help but stand and watch in glee and anticipation as they trapped Avery in the confusion of their Pincer play, the Slytherin starting towards Potter allowing Fabian to score with ease. She shot up with the rest of Gryffindor in triumph but her eye was stuck on James and she squinted to see his victorious grin through the rain. She’d always loved sneaking a glance at the players after an especially good play. As the crowds roar the athletes celebrate their own victories; she’d watch Marlene and Emmeline usually meeting the others' eye and signaling their handshake from first year across the field, James pointing to Sirius and smiling his lopsided grin. Today as she eyed Potter’s victory moment, her smile was quickly wiped as Avery shot toward him in an obvious blatching foul. She jumped up on the bench to try and get a better look and was terrified and angry as the Slytherin blagged the end of Potter’s broom and the captain went tumbling off his broom.

“Are you joking me Hooch, blatching AND blagging! Call it goddamnit!” 

Her friends turned toward her, shocked at her quidditch foul terminology, but quickly refocused, now not being the time to address her quidditch vocab as they too squinted through the rain to see James hurtling towards the ground. His head cracked on Macmillan’s foot and Lily sprinted from the stands as the match dissolved into chaos.

* * *

James was carted off to the Hospital wing by Pomfrey and Hooch, along with disciplinary help from McGonagall, eventually reigned in the crowd and the two teams, between which a brawl had almost broken out in the sky. Slytherin was given two heavy penalties for Avery’s blatching and blagging, and the keeper was benched, their second string keeper Rosier stepping in for the rest of the match. Sirius could be seen arguing fervently with Marlene as he tried to fly down and follow James, Marlene reminding him of James’ coaching strategy and the threat of a forfeit. And so the game continued, eventually leading to a Gryffindor victory. The win of course was soured by the drenching rain, the contempt for Slytherin, and their martyred Captain lying in the hospital wing.

James woke up nearly 11 hours after the match had ended. Disoriented at the murky white moonlight filtering through the window to the Hospital and the splitting pain in his head, he shifts in the bed, glancing lazily around for Madame Pomfrey. It’s not until he finishes his scan of the room and his eyes land on the sleeping redhead at his bedside that he notices the hand softly but firmly gripping his own. He blinked shakily, trying to rid himself of this obvious fever dream, but the girl of his dreams doesn’t fade away with his grogginess. He lightly squeezes her hand and whispers, “L-Lily?”

She stirred and blinked the sleep away, then became alert and leaned in toward him, hand still holding his. “James! Er- you,- I thought- I only mean-” She took a breath, closing her eyes, and finally released his hand only to tuck her long hair behind both ears. “I thought you might be a goner there. Shame, though, you missed your victory party.”

His fingers flexed as he replied, subconsciously missing the feel of her hand in his. “Er- I, Yeah, but do you really think I’d let Devus Avery and Bart Macmillan’s boot be the end of me?”

She chuckled but looked very worn and worried nonetheless. “Lily?”

“Yeah, James?”

“I’m alright y’know?, S’alright.” His right hand reached out for hers and she eyed his tired and beaten face, before releasing a sigh and taking his calloused hand once more.

“Yeah… S’alright.”

“Lily.”

“What, James…” He tightened his grip as his deep eyes searched for her tired, emerald ones.

“You didn’t have to stay. Y’know, I’d have been alright by tomorrow, and the boys would have skipped the party.” Her eyes fell down, a ribbon of scarlet falling back into her face, and he saw a faint pink tint rise in her freckled cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to stroke her cheek tenderly and tuck that errant lock of hair back behind her ear. 

Lily moved slightly closer to him, sitting on the edge of the wooden hospital wing chair and looked up at him, “I told them to go, Marlene had to practically drag Sirius away from you, but they deserve to celebrate. And I was scared to death-” She stopped, the blush stinging her cheeks once more. “Plus, well… what good am I at a Quidditch party, eh?” A feeble laugh followed her attempted joke and she looked down at their still joined hands.

James observed her face carefully, thinking for the millionth time how beautiful and smart and passionate she was, in disbelief that she’d stayed for as long as he’d been out. He reached out tentatively and brushed past her cheek on his way to tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear. She leaned slightly into his touch and he watched her as she met his gaze. 

“Lil.” 

His hand rested against her soft skin and she made no move to escape his touch. “Thanks then, for staying. It’s quite nice to, erm, to wake up to seeing you.”

A small smile graced her face as she rolled her eyes half heartedly at this. “I can’t say knowing you aren’t dead is half bad either, James.” Their hand clasped tightened as they looked fondly on eachother.

* * *

“She said WHAT?” came the exclamation from both James and Sirius as Alice, Remus, Mary, and Pete recounted Lily’s outburst in the stands. James had been quickly let out of the hospital wing after Lily’s visit and now, weeks later, he was sat comfortably on the common room couch, Lily pressed into his side as if she’d been made to fit there.

She rolled her eyes as Remus repeated the fouls and violation rules Lily had spewed upon seeing Avery barrel into James, enjoying the look of shock and offense on the two Marauders’ faces.

“I cannot believe you’ve been holding out on me like this, Red!” Sirius’ outrage continued. “All this time and you never once cared to mention that you’re a walking encyclopedia of Quidditch rules and history?!”

James’ disbelief translated less into mock anger and more into a cheeky grin. “Well now you’ll have to come to practices, games, the whole lot. You can be our advisor.”

“Oh was that not already in the girlfriend contract?” His eyes lit up at the reminder of their new relationship and he pressed a kiss into her hair. Their friends wandered away towards a rousing game of exploding snap but the two of them stayed cozy in their spot on the couch.

“Hey, I love you.” 

James smiled into her hair as she said the words he’d dreamed of hearing since his 3rd year. “More than Sirius loves Puddlemere United.”

“God I love it when you talk Quidditch to me,” he said mockingly, shifting to look in her eyes with a playful grin. 

“Oh yeah?” She smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “Shall I start listing penalties to get you hot and bothered?”

“If you can list all 700 quidditch fouls I’ll have no choice but to propose,” he told her, his smile turning sincere and his forehead knocking against hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment before meeting his eyes and whispering:

“Blurting… bumphing… cobbing…”


	5. Wait right there, don’t move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to efk_girldetective for the beta assist!

_ "Wait right there, don’t move!"  _

* * *

Lily awoke that morning in a fairly amicable mood, which was not usually a word one would use to describe Lily Evans before 8:00 am, and was surprised to find that despite the early hour, she wasn’t groaning at the thought of leaving her bed. Skeptical, she looked in all directions to make sure the Marauders––or rather Marlene, who was quite often the mischievous boys’ cohort in all matters involving the girl’s dormitory––hadn’t rigged up some elaborate prank for her. She didn’t find anything and although she was still unsure about her unusually sunny disposition, she decided to run with it, changing into her clothes for the day, slipping her day robes over them. 

She grabbed her bag and got a head start down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as she walked into the Hall, she knew something would go wrong. The Gryffindor table wasn’t exactly full this early in the morning, but she spotted Emmeline, who always came down for an early breakfast, and made her way towards her studious friend. Releasing a resigned sigh, she plopped down next to the raven-haired girl on the wooden bench. 

“Well you’re up early today! Usually you’re like a troll under a bridge this early,” Emmeline said in a surprised tone as she scooped up a spoonful of oatmeal. Lily shot her a miffed look and she dropped the spoon back in her bowl and held up her hands in a mock surrender. “Excuse me, what’s with you this morning, Missy?”

Lily scrunched up her nose and reached across her friend for the milk. “It’s just I woke up feeling perfectly alright and I decided to come down for an early breakfast, but the minute I walked in here, I had the sinking feeling that my day was going to be ruined,” she responded as she tilted the pitcher into her bowl of cereal.

Emmeline passed her a full cup of pumpkin juice as she said, “Well, that’s a horrible way to start the day. I hardly think–” 

Her reassurance was interrupted by Sirius Black leaning across the table and saying in an overly chipper tone, “Hullo ladies. How’re you this fine morning?”

“Just peachy,” Lily sneered through a spoonful of her cereal. 

“Smashing, Red... You already seem to be put off, I’m sure this won’t put too much of a damper on your day!” he said as he flicked his wand, causing a bucket of purple glop to dump haphazardly over her head. 

Once it was empty the bucket was jolted out of levitation and left to drop straight down onto her head. Furious, the spoon clattered to the floor as it dropped from her hand. Sirius’ raucous laughter sounded from across the table as he watched the two stunned witches sit there covered in violet slime. Emmeline held up her sleeve, which was now thoroughly splattered in the goop and wiped it away from her squinting eyes with a stunned look on her face. Lily sat unmoved, fuming with anger. 

From within her bucket she heard a cheery, “Oy, Padfoot!” in the voice of Peter Pettigrew. By the clamor of footsteps behind him she assumed the rest of the Marauders had arrived as well. Which meant that  _ he _ was here too. That prat no doubt had something to do with the terrible turn her morning had taken. 

As the stupid boys greeted eachother noisily, she stood and tossed the tin bucket from unceremoniously to the floor, causing a loud crash to ring out and draw all attention to her. She took two fingers and wiped the goo away from her eyes, flicking it onto the bench. Before her stood a smirking Sirius, an embarrassed Remus, a blushing Peter and a confused looking James Potter. 

“Excuse me,  _ so _ sorry to interrupt your morning hello’s, but would one of you be so kind as to hold Mr. Black down while I hex the pants off him?” she said through her teeth, pulling out her wand.

James' eyes widened in recognition and he lunged for Sirius immediately, yelling and cursing at him. Phrases thrown included “ _ You stupid git! _ ” “ _ What the bloody hell were you thinking _ !” and “ _ This doesn’t very well make me look any better than you, you great bloody arse! _ ” Remus stepped in before any real physical hurt was inflicted and dragged Sirius away from the table, whacking him over the head with his Charms book as they went. 

This left behind a scowling James and an overwhelmed Peter, the latter of whom turned away sheepishly, walking to the other end of the table where he promptly shoveled a large helping eggs onto a plate. Emmeline huffed from her place beside Lily and left the same way Remus had just dragged the sniggering Sirius, presumably to clean the mysterious substance off her previously pristine robes. 

Which left only James standing across from Lily, who was  _ still _ covered in the glistening purple muck and who was  _ still  _ fuming. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and looked down humiliated. 

“Er- I’m really sorry about him. I should’ve–” he started.

“Oh, just shut up, you stupid prat. Do you honestly expect me to believe you had nothing to do with this?” Her green eyes smoldered up at him as she flung her accusation.

“Evans, I-”

“NO! Would you just leave me alone?” she huffed, exasperated, before plopping back down on the messy wooden bench.

“Fine!” He sighed and replied curtly, “Fine. I’ll leave you alone. Will you ju–” His eyes went wide and lit up and he turned on his heel, starting to run off—before immediately turning back, pleading. “Wait right there, don’t move!”

Lily watched as the ridiculous boy dashed out of The Great Hall. Too frustrated and hungry to do anything else, she took his advice and stayed at the table, attempting to resume her breakfast. As she was eating her fresh, un-soggy, and most importantly, purple-free bowl of cereal, he skidded to a stop in front of her, wand out and magically flipping through the dusty pages of  a heavy book.

“Potter wha-”

“Tergeo!” He said with a flick of his wrist before Lily could protest.

She felt the warmth of the spell wash over her and when she opened her eyes, she found no remnants of the purple liquid. Dumbfounded, she looked up at James, who was watching her with a small, apprehensive smile. Hesitantly, her lips quirked to return it. 

“Thanks.”

“Any time,” he nodded before shutting the book, ruffling his hair, and walking down the table to join Peter. 

Lily turned back to her fresh cereal, deep in thought. Since her good mood morning had been ruined by Black’s prank, she had planned to stew in her vendetta against the boys. But as she glanced back over at the wild haired boy she couldn’t help but think her day might not be so bad after all. 


	6. Stop trying to cheer me up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to efk_detective for helping me beta through my teenage ramblings :)

_ "Stop trying to cheer me up!" _

* * *

“ _ Potter!”  _ Lily called after the stomping wizard. He was surprisingly quick considering his heavy load of books and grumpy disposition. She practically wheezed as she struggled to catch up to him. Sighing, she gave it one final sprint, which brought her directly in line with Mr. James Potter. He stopped and glanced at her for a second, then huffed and continued towards the entrance of the school. The two of them, being Head Boy and Head Girl this year, had decided it was in everyone’s best interest if they at least attempted to be mates. 

As mates tend to do, they had been studying together, out under a shady tree on the grounds. James was having a hell of a time with Muggle Studies, while Lily was floundering her way through Advanced Transfiguration. And it just so happened that Lily could practically teach Muggle Studies (since she was a Muggleborn after all, and had lived 11 years oblivious to the fact that the Wizarding World even existed) and James was McGonagall’s favorite subject who thrived under her transfiguration-based rule. So they had decided to help eachother out in those departments, as well as study other subjects in one another’s company.

They had been having a nice banter about coloring charms when Peter appeared out of nowhere and whispered something hastily to James. He had sat up immediately, casting aside his Charms book and whipping his head in every direction. After only a second, it seemed he had found what he’d been looking for, and scowled. He had shoved his things hastily into his bag and stood, ignoring Lily’s protests and inquiries and leaving her beneath the tree frantically gathering her things. 

“James Potter!” She called after him. “See, I thought we were trying to be mates here, and taking off in the middle of a study session without a word is decidedly  _ un _ mate-like behavior.” She shot him a pointed look and his scowl deepened. This prompted an eyeroll from Lily, which earned a haughty scoff from James. At this, Lily yanked him by the sleeve of his school robes, forcing him to stay put and face her on the steps up to Hogwarts.

“Now listen here, you git. I’m attempting to be friends here but it’s kind of hard when you can only respond in stuck-up noises. Would you please explain the situation? What’s with all the huffing?” Lily’s voice evened out at the end, returning to her friendly demeanor. “Is everything alright?” James sighed, seeming resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t get away without an explanation, and began speaking.

“You see, er… You know how one of our, erm, ‘conditions of matehood’ as you put it, was that we couldn’t torture other students or ruthlessly prank them anymore?” She nodded. “Well Sirius went and bloody… Well he’s broken the terms of our agreement and I’m bloody pissed that the wanker would do that, when he knows it’ll screw up this, er, us- erm, our... mate-ly prospects. So I’m off to beat the living hell out of him.”

“What? Potter, you can’t just clobber people when they go against you. Honestly, you four are the most barbaric lads I’ve ever met. I-  _ honestly. _ ” Lily huffed as James stared at her. He looked scared, like he might’ve screwed up his chances at something. This realization caused Lily to soften and she reached out to gently squeeze his arm in reassurance. “Hey. Nothing’s really wrong. As long as Sirius didn’t do too much damage, and as long as no damage gets done to  _ him _ –” She shot him a pointed look. “We’re fine. Our train to Chumville is still on track.” James laughed at that, a smile beginning to creep onto his face–before the amusement disappeared, and he seemed to remember he was in a foul mood.

He started back to the castle with a curt, “Thanks.” Lily released an exasperated sigh.

“Potter! It’s really not that bad! If I find out you’ve beaten Sirius to a pulp I’ll-  _ Oh bloody hell. _ JAMES!” She called loudly, catching his attention. He stopped and turned on the stairs. 

“James, you know what Sirius does or does not do in no way affects my opinion of you.” He smiled half a genuine smile, then  _ SNAP! _ Back to scowl. “Oh, bollocks.  _ COME ON _ James!”

“Stop trying to cheer me up! I’m bloody furious with that him!” came his reply as he trudged on down the hall, searching for his victim.

Lily rolled her eyes as she was pulled off down a separate corridor by Emmeline and Marlene mid-huff, which made the two girls give her a suspicious look. “Word to the wise: In the future, don’t bother with stubborn sods who rely on their masculinity to solve their problems,” she muttered to them under her breath as they continued toward Gryffindor tower.


	7. Please stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @jilyismyeverything ! Send me christmas prompts to write for my holiday one shot collection "tis the damn season" :)
> 
> and of course, thanks to @efk_girldetective for catching my many mistakes!

_ "Please stay." _

* * *

The clouds lay low that night and Gryffindor tower jutted up above them. Hours earlier, in the Heads’ common room, Lily and James had sat down to study at the coffee table in front of the couch, and here they were nearing midnight, Lily’s head resting on his shoulder, quill still in her hand, and James’ arm wrapped around her, his glasses crooked on his face. The moon shone through the window, casting a dim glow on the pair. Abruptly the clock struck midnight and clanged them out of their slumber. Lily stirred and sat up, looking around in a confused manner. James awoke and groggily realized that he had just slept with Lily. Not  _ slept _ with her, but fallen asleep next to her. She looked at him and her eyes widened a bit. 

She pulled back and smoothed down her hair, suddenly finding her shoes extremely interesting. James cleared his throat and ran a hand through his tousled hair as he turned away from her. He glanced at her sideways while he straightened his glasses, cracking a small smile as he watched her run her fingers through the ends of her hair. 

She let out a small, flustered huff as she stood up, gathering her papers from the coffee table hurriedly and stuttering, “Er- Well- I’d best be getting up to bed then, so sorry I kept you up studying, I really didn’t mean to- I mean Head Boys need their sleep you know, and I-”

“Lily-” James interrupted.

“-and I’m sure I left you with a wretched cramp from falling asleep with your arm twisted behind me like that, I’ve probably left a sizeable dent in your shoulder as well, with my big head-”

“LILY.” James stood up and grabbed her by both shoulders.

“WHAT, James?”

“I’m perfectly content and dent-free.”

“Well then. I’d, er, I’d still best be off. Beds are much more conducive to sleeping than couches-” 

“ _ Lily. _ ” James said again, his voice quiet but firm. “Please stay.”

“I really shouldn’t-” she blushed, reaching for her bag again. 

“Please Lily? It’s only one night. Not even a whole night really. It's just--I actually haven't slept well in days, but tonight, with you, I just...dozed right off. Will you--will you please stay??” he breathed out and looked up at her, a desperate, hopeful look in his tired eyes.

Lily looked back at him and thought for a long moment. She shut her eyes and let out a sigh as she set down her bag. “Alright James. Just this once.” 

His eyes sparkled when she sat back down next to him, immediately curling into his chest as he wound his arms around her. He smiled and whispered a ‘thank you’ into the top of her head as he began to fall asleep, mesmerized by the citrus scent of her hair. It was the best sleep either of them had had in weeks.


	8. Come on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks to efkgirldetective :)))) beta queen

_ "Come on." _

* * *

Lily rushed down the hall, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t know where she running to, but she had to get away from him. She couldn’t have this conversation. Why couldn’t he just accept her letter? She had taken the time to write a foot of parchment, she had folded it up nicely, and left it on his bed, his name in scripting cursive facing upwards. After leaving it there, she had wiped away a tear and scurried off to get as far away from him as she could. 

She made her way up staircase after staircase, losing herself in the vastness of the castle. Eventually, she found herself in an empty classroom covered in so many layers of dust it must not have been used in this decade––possibly this century. She pulled out her wand mindlessly and cast a quick cleaning spell before collapsing in the far corner with a sob.

After what felt like hours, he burst in. He threw open the door with such force it left a doorknob-sized hole in the plaster wall, though clearly neither of them were particularly focused on the wellbeing of the castle at that moment. 

“What the bloody hell, Lily?” James stood in the doorway, one hand locked in his hair and the other brandishing her parchment. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were brimming with tears. His face contorted as he looked up and blinked the wetness away. “Merlin Lily, what is going on?”

“James… please...” she trailed off, desperately pushing her face further into her knees. “Just… go away…”

“No. I'm not going away, Lily, we have to talk about this! Whatever--whatever you're going through, I can help. I want to help! We've been together seven months, and we've known each other seven years...that's not something you can just end in a note!" His tears seemed dangerously close, then, to spilling over. “Why won’t you talk to me?” 

“James I can’t… I don’t… “ she sobbed, “All I do is hurt people… M-my mother-” She broke down again and James was immediately at her level, a comforting hand on her knee. 

He took her face gently in his hands. “Lil, I know you. You would never hurt anyone on purpose. What happened?” He stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

She sucked in a shaky breath. “I j-just got this letter from my… my sister. My mum d-died and Petunia thinks it’s all my fault because I left her alone in the house. She’s been alone in the house since Petty moved in with her fiance a-and she said it’s my fault that mum was alone. Her heart problems- she’s right though…” Lily trailed off, then said quietly, “It’s my fault. I should’ve been there.” She broke down again and James tucked her further into his side. 

He furiously rubbed at the tears that had begun to fall with his sleeve. “Lily...It’s not your fault. No one could have known… So many other people could have––and should have––been there with her.”

“But I went so far away James! I abandoned her right after my sister moved out by coming back to school. It’s my-”

“No!” She winced and he corrected his harsh tone. “No, Lily, listen to me. It’s. Not. Your. Fault. Anyone else could have been there––and Petunia? She should have been there instead of off with her whale of a boyfriend!” He clutched her face gently, his thumbs lightly sweeping her tears away. “This is not your fault. It doesn’t even matter whose ‘fault’ it was. No one should be making you feel worse about this than you already do. Your mum is your mum; she’s always been there and now she’s not and that’s a huge thing to deal with. Ignore your sister, and…” he took a deep breath and continued, “Don’t shut out the people who love you.”

She looked up at him abruptly, tears streaking her face. Her gaze was so fierce and raw, her surprise apparent. 

“Come on Lil, you’ve got to know I’ve been in love with you since I was 13. You’ve got to know that. I  _ love _ you. And I won’t let you throw what we have away because of what you’re going through. Let me help you.”

She collapsed into his arms and heaved a heavy sigh, her breath catching in her throat. "I love you, too, James. I'm sorry about the note, and I--"

“Shh… It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter…” James whispered into her hair. “It’ll be okay. Maybe not right away, but it will get better. We’ll make it better.  _ Together. _ ”

  
As Lily sat engulfed in the warm arms of James––James who was in  _ love _ with her, and who she loved back––she started to believe him.


	9. Shit, are you bleeding?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, shoutout to @efkgirldetective for being an ever patient beta for my ramblings!

_ "Shit, are you bleeding?" _

* * *

James stumbled through the portrait and into the heads common room at just shy of three in the morning, successfully pulling Lily out of the trance of the Charms book she had been reading to pass the time as she waited up for him. She stood up and looked to him, thoroughly prepared to turn on him for coming in so far past curfew. But the crumpled form that met her eyes pushed all thoughts of reprimanding from her mind. Gasping, she rushed forward and pulled him against her as he slumped to the floor. 

“James?  _ James! _ ” She put a hand to his cheek as he choked in a breath. “James! What happened to you?” His arm fell against the floor and revealed an open wound, a ragged gash framed by the shredded and bloodied shirt. “Shit, are you bleeding?”

James let out a low moan and Lily searched frantically for her wand. She found it finally in the pocket of her heavy robes, and tried desperately to block James’ painful gasps from her mind as she wracked her memory for an adequate healing spell. She settled on one quickly, knowing she had little time to lose, and spoke it aloud with urgency, wand pointed firmly to the bleeding wound: “Vulnera Sanentur!” She watched in apprehension as magic flowed out from the tip of her wand and the bright blood dissolved in front of her eyes, the jagged skin mending seamlessly back together. When she was satisfied with this healing, Lily dropped her wand and gathered his face in her hands.

“James?” she questioned quietly, hoping for a reply. She watched as his features contorted, but his breathing became steady again. Finally, he spoke.

“Lil?” his voice faltered and he pried his eyes open to look at her. She gazed down at him with a worried look in her eyes. 

“James… What happened?” she asked quietly. He attempted to sit up and the two of them ended up slumped with their backs against the wall, James still slightly leaning against her. They stayed quiet for a minute while he caught his breath, and she began to think what could have happened. The circumstances and the injuries clicked in her mind. “Was it Remus?”

He sat straight up, wincing as pain shot through the recently healed wound. He looked at her with a concerned look in his shadowed eyes. “What do you know about Remus?” he asked, voice low, as if trying to keep his words a secret from the empty room. 

She inhaled and paused as she thought of what to say. “Well- tonight was a full moon, as I’m sure you know, and as I’m aware of Remus’... condition, I thought that this,” she gestured to his side where he was protectively holding his hand, “might be of some relation to that.”

James looked perplexed. "How...who told you?"

“Really, James, I’d think you’d know by now that I’m fairly bright.” Her tone grew soft as she met his eye. “I put two and two together.” She saw James' face flooding with concern, and cut him off quietly before he could say anything. "I haven't told anyone, if that's what you're worried about." She looked down at her hands. "I wouldn’t do that to Remus. He’s still my friend, and he’s still a person.”

"I'm sorry...We’re just protective, is all. But––thanks. For not saying anything." James reached up to run a hand through his hair. 

Lily smiled slightly. “It’s no problem.” Her eyes trailed back to the hole in his button down where the wound had been. “So, er- What happened tonight?”

He looked down. “Something went wrong, it was––we were running and––Pete opened the Willow, but it was too late.” Lily processed, not really understanding how three, let alone two teenagers could isolate a werewolf on their own, in secret. She decided not to focus on that, and instead turned back to James and looked him in the eye. 

“Well, I think it’s very brave of you to help Remus out like that. Does it...is it feeling better?" she asked, fingertips lightly brushing the fabric of

“Yeah,” he replied, blushing. “Thanks for healing it for me, I thought I was gonna black out before I got to it. I didn’t think you’d… you’d be awake. Or down here.” 

“Well, at first I was just down here reading, then it was past curfew and I was gonna see how late you were and get on your case about it, but after a while, I… I got a little nervous, so I waited up.” She managed to get it out, then looked down at her lap, letting her hair fall in a curtain between them.

He tentatively reached a hand up and tucked it behind her ear so he could see her face again. “You were worried about me, Evans?” His cold fingers rested a second too long in her hair, then hurriedly fell back to his lap. 

She brought her own fingers up to the place where his had just been. “Yes… James” she said quietly.

He looked up at her use of his first name. He began to lean in, then paused as she looked up cautiously at his face. “Lily…” he trailed off and her eyelashes fluttered slightly in anticipation. “Can I kiss you?”

Lily saw the hope flicker behind his eyes. She let her eyes flicker shut as she leaned forward as an answer, their lips brushing together. After a moment, James spread a hand up into her hair, and she rested her fingers on his forearm, trying to let her warmth soak into his night-chilled skin. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly, then pulled back. Their foreheads rested against each other as they breathed. His lips curved up into the beginning of his signature smirk. She blushed and allowed herself a small smile.

“I’ll have to come home late and bleeding more often,” he said, letting the full effect of the smirk come over his face. She rolled her eyes, mostly out of habit, before twirling her fingers in his hair and pulling him gently into another kiss

  
  
  



End file.
